in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Thanksgiving but no Thanks
Today is Thanksgiving and Dr. Creep want to prove his love to Galaximus by cooking a beautiful turkey! However, since he was rather tired, he accidentally gave her a fatal disease that only be cured by obtaining the world's purest water... which is ironically found in Jelo's house. Will he be able to grab the liquid and complete the antidote? Cast * Galaximus * Dr. Creep * HIM * Jenny * Lucy Loud * Lori Loud Story Dr. Creep is seen standing in front of the oven cooking the turkey when HIM walks in the kitchen HIM: 'What are you doing? '''Dr. Creep: '*turns around, with huge bags under his eyes* Why, cookin' a turkey, of course! 'HIM: '''You look pooped. How long have you been doing this? '''Dr. Creep: '''I just put in the turkey 5 minutes ago! It's not like I've been up all night *yawns* doing genetic experiments... '''HIM: '''You have been at this turkey for hours, huh? '''Dr. Creep: '''I've actually spent hours perfecting the amount of spices the turkey hasssss... *starts to limp on HIM* '''HIM: '*rolls his eyes, and pushes him off* Well, I'm getting of the Looney Express. 'Dr. Creep: '''Good! I needed the alone time anyway... ''When Creep turns around, Lucy is somehow right in front of him! 'Lucy: '''Hello, Creep. ''Dr. Creep screams and gives her a wicked punch in the face 'Lucy: '''Ouch..... What was that for? '''Dr. Creep: '''Sorry. You scared me... Anyway, could you just leave me alone? I need to focus on this turkey! '''Lucy: '''But I made a poem on your army. The Galactic Army. They try and try, but never succeed. You seem to fall apart with unrivaled speed. Wait- a turkey? Why would you make that? '''Dr. Creep: '''Take a look *yawn* at the calendar... *Lucy does and finds out that it's Thanksgiving* '''Lucy: '''Why, it’s Thanksgiving. Well, good thing you ain’t up to something. I could easily stop your evil ways. Lemme guess, this is for that leader of yours? '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, YOU'RE A HERO? '''Lucy: '''I might like darkness, but I don’t follow evil, immoral paths. I dont want to- be a jerk. '''Dr. Creep: '*gives her a cold hard stare before pointing her the exit* '''GET. OUT. Lucy: 'Dont need to be cross about it. Fangs. *she snaps her fingers, and Fangs, her pet bat, comes to her. Fangs lifts her up and flies away* '''Dr. Creep: '*simply stares in confusion* I... think the turkey is done! Meanwhile, in the throne room 'Mr. Red: '*flips a coin and catches it* Heads or tails? 'Galaximus: '''Heads. Always heads for me. '''Mr. Red: '*looks at his coin* Sorry, lord. Tails. *sees Dr. Creep walking in with the turkey* Well, it's about time! I'll go get the drinks. *walks to the kitchen* 'Jenny: '''Oh boy. That turkey looks so good! '''Dr. Creep: '''I present... T-The turkey made with the most fancy of sssssspices and c-c-c-cooked to perrrfect- *before he can finish, he falls to the floor and falls asleep* '''Galaximus: '''Awww, Creep, you shouldn’t have! This is gonna rock! *starts to eat it* '''Mr. Red: '''Alright, I got the dri- woah. Did Creepinson fell asleep? '''Galaximus: '*burps* I think he did. 'Mr. Red: '''Eh, I'm sure he'll wake up in the morning. ''In the next morning, Dr. Creep wakes up from his sleep 'Dr. Creep: '''Ugh... Ow... My head... W-What happ- *hears moaning in Galaximus' room* S-Sheila? ''When Dr. Creep investigates, he is horrified to see Galaximus on her bed on life support, with RED medics running around frantically '' '''Galaximus: '''Oooohhhh..... What- happened? '''Mr. Red: '*looks at the results* *sharp breath* Oooohhhh, this ain't good... 'Galaximus: '*grabs Red by the collar* What?! What is wrong? 'Mr. Red: '''U-U-Ummm *looks at his paper* W-Well, according to your b-blood tests, you have an extremely rare but fatal disease that can take control of your white blood cells, causing them to try and destroy most of your major organs and they will eventually gonna go and k-kill your brain.*Both Galaximus and Dr. Creep gasp in horror* '''Galaximus: '''Oh no! W-what can we do!?!? YOU GUYS GOTTA DO SOMETHING! '''Dr. Creep: '''Is there a cure to this!? '''Mr. Red: '''Thankfully, yes. But it requires honey, some sour dust and a cup of the purest water known to man. Bad news is I don't know where it is. '''Galaximus: '''YOU HAVE TO FIND THE CURE! My life depends on it..... '''Mr. Red: '''No can do, madam. I don't even think it exis- *Dr. Creep grabs him by the collar and pushes him to a wall* '''Dr. Creep: '''Listen here, you good for nothing red-wearing zombie. I don't care if it might not exist. I don't CARE if you against finding it. And I especially DON'T CARE if it somewhere near the MMO's base! I WILL HAVE YOU HELP ME FIND THAT WATER SOURCE SO I CAN CURE THIS BEAUTIFUL LEADER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? '''Galaximus: '''Or else, Red, I will take you with me...... '''Mr. Red: '*looks very worried* Okay... Okay... *deep breath* I'll do it. I'll meet you and your friends in the computer room. But if we don't find it... Remind your girlfriend to write herself a will... *walks off* 'Dr. Creep: '''Jerk... '''Galaximus: '*gently picks up Creep* Creep- please go get that antidote. I am begging you... *coughs* 'Dr. Creep: '*kneels down* Do not worry, my lord. I will get that antidote, even if it cost my life. I'll do it... for you. 'Galaximus: '''That's my man.... now, go. I believe in you. '''Dr. Creep: '''You got it, lord! '''RED Medic: '''Please lay back down, lord. You're in bed rest until Alas can get the cure. ''Galaximus weakly growls and lays down. Dr. Creep runs down to the computer lab where he meets Mr. Red, HIM and other members 'Mr. Red: '''Done smooching each other, are you? *HIM slaps him on the back of his head* '''HIM: '*satanic voice* Silence! 'Dr. Creep: '''Alright, now. Let's get down to business! Mr. Red. You'll search down any available water fountains, and be sure to type now: Liquid-unique water fountain. '''Mr. Red: '''That's a little specific, but alright. *turns to his computer, pops his fingers and starts typing* '''Dr. Creep: '''Alright, HIM and Squidkiller! I want you guys to grab a jar of honey and a cup of sour dust! '''Squidkiller: '''Alright! ''Alas, Fangs is watching them! 'Mr. Red: '''Hey, guys, I got good news and bad news. The good news is I found the location of the nearest pure water source ever known! ''Dark Jaiden, who was playing the bagpipe as a song for Galaximus, stops. '''HIM: '''Where is it? '''Mr. Red: '''Well, that's the bad news... *shows the location, which is the address of Jelo's house* '''Squidkiller: '''Oh no..... '''Mr. Red: '''Yeeup. The purest water fountain is located in the backyard of Jelo's house, which is most likely heavily guarded. '''Dark Jaiden: Well, I spied on him a few days before he kicked me out while landscaping. He says he's gonna go to Ohio to visit his grandparents or something. So, now that the coast is clear, we can grab that antidote without him even knowing! But seriously, why would he hold the world's purest water? Mr. Red: 'Probably as some sort of noble peace prize or somethin'? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Makes sense. Let's disguise ourselves! '''Dr. Creep: '''Not this time. It was too stereotypical anyways... THIS TIME, we're gonna grab it by force! ''MEANWHILE, XJ-9 walks up to Jelo's house, which is guarded by 2 GUN soldiers. XJ-9 rings the doorbell. '''Jelo: '''Who is it? '''XJ-9: Hey, Gerald! Jelo opens the door. 'Je'lo: Hello, Jenny! The robot! Err.....what are you doing here? '''Lori: '''A robot? Named Jenny? For a second, I thought it was the Inkling... '''Jenny: '''Like me! '''Lori: '''Oh! I did not even see you! '''Bendy: '''Oh! Hello, gang! Come right in! '''Lucy: '''If I had a heart, I would thank you. '''Bendy: '''Sheesh, that's ''Dark! '' *ba dum tss* Category:Stories